


The Incubi of Millers Hollow

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux | The Werewolves of Millers Hollow (Card Game)
Genre: As in a crack-fic, Cambion, Corruption, Crack, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fortune Telling, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Break, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Stealing, Succubi & Incubi, Tags May Change, Vaguely Religious Themes, Vote-based direction, apart from the incubi maybe, conspiring, curious insomniac wanders the halls at night, just for context, no one is actually taking crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Millers Hollow religious institute for boys is quite the peaceful place, but for several years now, a terrible conspiracy has been brewing, led by the dark forces of debauchery and lust. And tonight, everything is about to start. Question is : who will survive it with all of his sanity?This is a vote-based interactive fanfiction! Influence where the story goes in the comments!Before we start, here's a disclaimer for the antis, haters and purity police, so that there is no confusion whatsoever : this is fiction, a fantasy that never should or could happen in real life, but is fun to imagine. I don't condone rape, incubus or not, I'm just playing with words and ideas.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 7





	The Incubi of Millers Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Incubes de Thiercelieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787440) by [Tori_Aoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro). 



> Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it's been forever and I have many, many stories I haven't finished yet. Buuuut... I'm still starting this one.
> 
> Plus, this fanfiction is a little special, because it was heavily inspired by the game "Werewolves of Millers Hollow", which I think is a lot more popular in France than in other countries, but you may still know about it.
> 
> The rules of the game are quite simple, even though you can make it as complex and confusing as you want to make things more interesting : on one side, there are werewolves who want to eat all the villagers, and on the other side, there are the villagers who want to kill all the werewolves. Each night, the werewolves kill one villager, and everyday, the villagers, among which the werewolves are hiding, have to suspect each other and condemn one of their own hoping that it's a wolf.
> 
> This game is also a classic activity of my favorite french convention, the Yaoi-Yuri Convention, or Ycon for short, where they call it "Incubi and Succubi of Millers Hollow". And since I've been playing it with my friends lately, a terrible, irrepressible desire came over me to write the stupidest, smuttiest, yaoiest, pwpest fanfiction about that concept.
> 
> And since it's a game, it means this is an interactive fanfiction! Indeed, dear readers, you will voting in the comments each time, selecting the incubi's next victim, but also the next convicted boy! All the rest of the individual decisions and actions are selected completely at random.
> 
> To help you decide, after each chapter, you will have a list of all the boys still in the run, and those who are out. And you'll also have to pay attention to details in order to guess their roles, some of them being more obvious than others.
> 
> I hope you'll have fun!

It was a dark, scary, stormy night, when the drama started at Millers Hollow religious institute for boys. It couldn't have been any more cliché, but it was so. Inside this small retreat, somewhere in the mountains, twenty-four boys were about to endure a most thundery, howly, rainy night.

Alone, of course. The institute had this peculiarity which was that the boys were considered their own community. Teachers rarely came by, for some exceptional lecture. The rest of the time, the boys would take care of themselves, under the older ones' supervision. They ate, studied, prayed and cared for the remote building together, as a group.

The institute had several rules. Boys joined the institute when they were fifteen years old and remained there in exemplary piety until their twenty-fifth birthday, at which point they were allowed to go back to a secular life. They had to be chaste virgins from the moment of their arrival and until they left, anyone who broke this rule was immediately and definitively expelled and shamed, along with their family.

Which didn't keep boys from growing and maintaining extremely strong bonds, which some of them looked forward to see turn into something of a more sensual nature once the blessed age of liberation would come.

Alas, be careful what you wish for, for it might come true…

But for now, no rule had been transgressed at all. And if Charles was making goo-goo eyes at his mates, it was not at all in order to lure one into his bed.

He was kneeling in room number three, between Richard and Theodore's beds. The two boys had joined him in his pious posture, as if all three of them were doing their night prayer. That way, should Clotaire or Jacob, the two other boys sleeping in this cell, come back from whatever they were doing in order to go to bed, that's what they would pretend to be doing.

Actually, Richard and Theodore were far from any pious thought, their attention entirely focused on Charles's playful kitten eyes. He was one year older than them, and one of their most charismatic mates, despite his seemingly ordinary appearance. He was clever and friendly, but also very ambitious, as his request suggested that night.

"Why is it so important right now?" Theodore asked from behind the red curtain of his hair.

"Because there are only a few months left before Laurent's birthday!" Charles insisted, impatience rising under his pleasant tone. "And I know everyone forgets it a little because Dylan's comes right before that, so I want to make sure everyone will have enough time to think the decision over."

Richard, the most open-minded of the two, nodded understandingly. Laurent was head of the institute, a title which was won from a vote among the boys on the last holder's twenty-fifth birthday. The head of the institute, which most simply called "chief", settled any decision the institute's boys took, and it was a great honor to be appointed. Charles wanted to put the odds in his favor by convincing his mates of his ability to lead and support them. Which wasn't that difficult, considering the adorable face he could use whenever seemed fit to charm all of them.

Richard would definitely have wanted to try his luck in the election, especially because of his pride, which he was aware he had an excess of. But he couldn't see the point of investing himself this much for the other boys, it just seemed unnecessary. As for Theodore, despite the almost feminine beauty of his face and body, he was way too grumpy and unpredictable to earn anyone's trust – except for his own, of course. There was a bond that came with sleeping next to each other.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are the most obvious choice," Richard assured, and Charles gave him such a pure smile he felt his heart skip a beat, and Theodore lose his balance next to him.

The redhead cleared his throat to hide his discomfort. "Yeah, well, anyway, you should go to bed, now, it's late already."

"That's true. Thank you for listening, both of you," Charles whispered. "Sleep well."

He got up, running a hand through his brown hair and stretching, and winked at them before leaving, heading for room number four where his bed was.

* * *

"Valentin!" Jeremiah hissed quietly. "Give it back right now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Valentin assured flatly, sitting on his bed, smugly reading a book he'd 'borrowed' at the library in the candlelight.

"Stop lying, I saw you looking through my cupboard."

"As if I would stoop this low," the tiny aristocrat denied.

Valentin had grown up in a very privileged family, and had only joined the establishment this year, which meant he still had all of the snooty, better-than-you attitude he had acquired as a child. Jeremiah wouldn't be this annoyed with him if he wasn't also a chronic kleptomaniac and an advanced liar.

"Please, give it back, I don't have time for this…" he whined, and his words seemed to catch the culprit's attention.

"No time? It's probably somewhere around midnight, what is so important for you to do in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing!" Jeremiah quickly lied.

In the candlelight, Valentin raised a mocking eyebrow. "I'm not that easy to fool. What are you hiding?"

Jeremiah sighed. Then, he had an idea, and his eyes dived into Valentin's with hypnotic intensity. "If you give it back, I'll show you."

"Deal!" Valentin smiled.

He didn't really need it anyway. He put his book down and reached under his pillow, pulling out a huge woolen sock. He turned it over and a small heart-shaped locket fell out. Jeremiah pounced on it and held the piece of jewelry close to his chest. It was the only thing he had been allowed to bring from his home when he joined the institute, this pendant that used to belong to his mother. He slipped it into his pocket, determined not to let his roommate steal such a precious object from him.

Valentin, miles from those qualms, got out of bed. "So, this secret? Will you show me?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeremiah grumbled.

He motioned at Valentin to follow and quietly left room number one, taking his candle with him to light the way.

As soon as they were gone, one of the two roommates left, whom they thought were asleep, sat up in bed.

Michael was the youngest of the institute, freshly arrived from the countryside, endowed with insatiable curiosity and strong insomniac tendencies. As such, he refused for his mates to go have fun without him. He slipped out of bed and thought for a second about waking up Wallace, the small cell's fourth tenant. However, the boy was fast asleep, and however little Michael knew about him, he knew he wasn't the adventurous type.

In turn, he left the bedroom and wandered into the corridor, blindly looking for his friends.

* * *

"Be quiet!" Jeremiah managed to hiss in such a low voice it mixed with the sound of wind scrapping against the roof.

Valentin just nodded, sneaking behind him on his tippy-toes, trying not to step on a creaky piece of floorboard.

They were slowly nearing the slightly open study room's door. A flickering glow emanated from inside, indicating that a candle was still lit. The closer they got, the more impatient Jeremiah grew, excited like a wild cat about to pounce on its prey.

He gestured at Valentin to slow down, then kneeled so that only his eye would peek through the crack of the door. Confused, Valentin did the same, leaning over him to also spy on whoever was inside the room.

He almost gasped in surprise.

Lou, one of the older boys, was sitting on a chair near the wall. His large and beefy silhouette was framing Hugh's slender body. Hugh was one of their younger mates, and he was sitting astride Lou's legs, his mouth sealed with his and his thin hands dancing an enthusiastic tango threw his ash-blond hair. The older one wasn't passive either, his thick fingers lost in the jet-black bowl cut.

Valentin covered his mouth with one hand, aghast. Jeremiah's face, though, was split by an immense smile. "Aren't they adorable? I always knew there was something between them," he bragged quietly.

"But we can't do that!" Valentin whispered.

"Technically, as long as there is nothing sexual, we can do whatever the heck we want," Jeremiah countered mockingly.

To be honest, with the way Hugh was sighing in-between kisses, the line between romance and sex was already quite blurry. But who was Valentin to judge? "Do they do that often?"

"Almost every night," Jeremiah smiled.

"… Do _you_ do that often?"

Jeremiah blushed and nodded. "I can, I'm the one who convinced Hugh to confess. Oh, look!"

The lovers had just split slightly apart and were catching their breath, lost in each other's eyes, a blissful smile crossing their faces. "I missed you," Lou murmured.

"So did I, it's horrible, not being allowed to do this all day…"

"Someday, be patient."

"Two years to go," Hugh said, biting his lip.

"Yes…"

"What are they talking about?" Valentin whispered.

"Lou promised to take Hugh with him when he'll leave the institute," Jeremiah explained, as if he were talking about vacation plans, and not about leaving an extremely serious, country-wide respected establishment.

"Yeah, right…" Valentin sighed, rolling his eyes. Maybe he should write his parents a letter about how all his mates were complete lunatics and why they needed to get him out of there as soon as possible…

The lovers' passion seemed to have calmed down, and they were now simply staying there, holding each other close. Valentin really didn't understand why Jeremiah loved to watch this every night. Then, Lou whispered something in Hugh's ear, and the boy nodded, as swift and enthusiastic as usual.

He got down from his lap and took a small crystal ball from his pocket, which he held with the tip of his fingers in the dim light. "Who will it be, tonight?" he asked his lover.

"Hmmm… How about Dylan?"

"Very well!" He focused on the crystal, which, Valentin could have sworn it, started to emit a very feeble light reflected in the little psychic's amber eyes. He didn't know what Hugh could see in there, or if he actually could see anything, but his mate had a satisfied smile. "He's making arrangement for his soon-to-be departure, after his birthday. He's getting a lot of letters from his village, I think he has everything planned already. He's so responsible!"

"Well, he was an easy one, wasn't he?" Lou said quietly.

A sudden very close rumble of thunder made Hugh jump, and his lover quickly rubbed his shoulders, trying to reassure him.

Yet, for some reason, Hugh wasn't looking away from his crystal ball, eyes wide as if he was the one lightening had struck. Lou quickly realized something was wrong, and took away the crystal ball which he hid inside Hugh's pocket again, petting his back and hair. "What's the matter? What did you see?" he asked as the younger one came back to his senses.

"Disaster," he replied quietly. "I don't know what exactly, but something horrible is about to happen!"

"Do you have an idea of what it is?"

"T… Traitors. In the institute, traitors…" he explained, not quite knowing what he meant himself.

Lou looked at him, not knowing what to do. "There, there, calm down… Maybe you didn't see right… Plus, what would traitors be doing here? What kind of traitors? Atheists? Many of us are only here because of our parents, you know?"

Hugh wanted to protest, to say he was rarely wrong, but if he didn't know himself what exactly was going on, it seemed dumb to panic. "Yes, you're right… I was just scared…"

So Lou held him close in his strong, comforting arms. No matter what happened, he would be there to protect him.

And maybe he would also beat up whoever he could hear geeking out on the other side of the door, if he could find him out…

* * *

Soon, all the candles were out in the institute, and all the boys were sleeping more or less soundly, at the whim of thunder strikes.

All of them, except for six, but could they really be called boys? They had gotten up in utter silence, covered by the night and the elements, so quiet that, had they woken up, their mates wouldn't have noticed their absence. And finally, they had sneaked into the prayer room, like they were mocking it, whispering words of depraved joy and impatience.

"Finally, finally, I can't believe it's finally today!" one of them gloated.

"Neph, be quiet," one of the others warned him, lying on a bench like he was at a roman feast. "Humans sleep with one eye open in this weather."

"Do you think I care?" Neph retorted. "A week from now, they won't want to sleep at all!"

"Irdu's right, shut it, Neph," a third one growled.

Neph immediately submitted to his superior. Mara was not one to mess around. Play, tease, torture, yes, but not mess around. That was actually why he was the second in command. Their chief was actually the last one to show up, his face split in a smile way too large for the human he pretended to be.

"Lilu," Mara greeted him. "We are awaiting your orders."

"Speak for yourself…" the last one grumbled, sitting with his legs open against the wall next to the door.

Lilu didn't flinch at the impertinent tone. He turned to his without losing his smile. "Good evening, Bawa. Are you upset? Still dealing with your mood swings, aren't you?"

"I'll show you mood swings," Bawa growled without daring to protest more. You don't defy your boss this openly when you're just a rookie.

"I expected no less," Lilu joked. "Friends, I would like you to meet a surprise guest!"

"You already got one?" Mara said, surprised.

"No, no," Lilu laughed. "He was a surprise for me too." He walked back to the door and opened it, gesturing at someone to come in. The newcomer stepped forward shyly, looking a little overwhelmed. The others were shocked.

"A cambion, here?" Irdu said, surprised, getting up from his bench.

"Right? How lucky are we?" Lilu smiled.

"Why is he here? Does he know our plans?"

"Lilu explained to me," the cambion said flatly. "You are going to take over all the boys in the institute by stealing their virginity, one after the other. I want in."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an incubus too."

"A cambion, kid," Mara corrected him.

"Okay, fine, half incubus. For now, this part of me only wakes up from time to time, at night, and I never remember it in the daytime," he sighed. "That's what's happening right now. But maybe if I help you, I can finally feel complete."

"He's cute, so I told him the more the merrier!" Lilu decided. "And while we're dealing with that, I thought we could make this whole operation more fun by debating about our targets, each night. Orders can be a hassle, right Bawa?" he mocked the rebel incubus.

"So we're voting for the next target?" Neph got excited. "I vote for starting with the younger ones!"

"Why?"

"They are easier to catch, and it makes humans go wild to see their young ones in danger, it's going to make a beautiful mess."

"Well, you see, I think we should start with the older ones," Irdu countered. "The little ones will be completely lost without a leader, so if we hit the more experienced ones first, it will be a breeze to lead the rest like a herd of little sheep!"

"Good, good, there are valid points on each side," Lilu approved. "Bawa, what do you think?"

Bawa remained quiet for a few moments before sighing. "How old they are isn't important, we have to target the more clever and influent of the bunch, the ones who might try to stop us. The head of the institute, of course, but also the sneakier ones among the youngest. It won't be easy."

"There, see, when you're trying, you can actually bring something to the conversation!" Lilu teased. Bawa's face closed and he crossed his arms. "Alright, anything else? Nobody? Good, then I hope you've got a name ready. I'll give you a few more minutes, then we'll vote for our first… target," he said, almost licking his lips in anticipation. "Now… Let the game begin…"

**Author's Note:**

> Register of Millers Hollow religious institute's members
> 
> Dylan, 24  
> Laurent, 24  
> Clément, 24  
> Jean, 23  
> Lou, 23  
> Clark, 22  
> Pierre, 22  
> Alexandre, 21  
> Daniel, 21  
> Gilbert, 21  
> Célestin, 20  
> Charles, 20  
> Richard, 19  
> Théodore, 19  
> Clotaire, 18  
> Jacob, 18  
> Marin, 18  
> Antoine, 17  
> Thomas, 17  
> Hugh, 16  
> Wallace, 16  
> Jeremiah, 15  
> Valentin, 15  
> Michaël, 15
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first draft! So, do you have an idea of who the incubi should go after? You can vote in the comments until March 4th! Thank you for reading, see you soon!


End file.
